


Tomik Comes out on Top

by commoner64



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: M/M, We all know Ral likes to power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: It's been a while since Tomik has been on top.





	Tomik Comes out on Top

It was a typical monday evening. Ral and Tomik were sitting in the living room. Tomik’s head was nestled onto Ral’s shoulder as the Izzet guildmage looked into a book filled with complicated equations and jargon only someone like him could understand. Ral wasn’t too absorbed in his reading, however. As he would occasionally stop to lean closer and nuzzle his lover. 

God, Tomik loved whenever their cheeks brushed together. It might’ve been weird, but the sensation of Ral’s stubble brushing up on his cheek felt so rugged and manly. He gently kissed the guildmage on the neck and put a hand on his thigh. 

“Feeling frisky tonight, are we?” Ral smirked. 

It had been quite a hard day for Tomik. Filling out paperwork, running errands back and forth on that stubborn gargoyle of his. Of course he was a bit tired, but he was surprisingly frustrated for some reason. Perhaps it had all just been accumulating for some time. 

“Perhaps.” There was a rather sensual, yet exasperated tone to his voice. 

Ral said nothing and started kissing Tomik, which was gladly reciprocated. This continued for a while until the guildmage found himself lying on top of Tomik. 

The Orzhov lawyer stopped for a moment. He knew where this was going. He had been on the bottom several times in a row and wanted to be on top for a change. It might even help let off some steam. Tomik shifted his position and got on top of Ral. 

“Alright, scratch that. You’re extra frisky tonight.” 

“Hey, listen. You try riding a rock-hard gargoyle every day, only to go home having to ride your rock-hard dick.” Tomik scooted a little further back so both their crotches would be aligned. 

“I’d hate being on the bottom all the time too. Come to think of it, it’s been a while since I’ve been the one doing all the sucking.” 

Tomik got up and sat down on the couch, grinning at the man below him. “I love how you’re always willing to go the extra mile.” 

Ral undid Tomik’s pants and freed his half-hard member. He put it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as his lover’s prick got harder and took up more and more space in his throat. The guildmage began to stroke up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around. The Orzhov seemed quite into it. He started breathing heavier, the tips of his ears red. “Oh gods, yes….” The quiet words barely escaped his lips. 

But then, Ral took his mouth off. 

“Why did you stop?” Tomik stammered, seeming confused. 

“Didn’t those Orzhov bureaucrats teach you not to put all your eggs in one basket?”

“Yeah. But I’m a lawyer, not a stockbroker.” 

“And I’m horny. Now lay down so I can sit on your dick.”

Tomik complied, laying down on the carpet, his member throbbing, begging for more stimulation. Ral pulled out a bottle of lube from in between the couch cushions and began to slather it on his lover’s erect prick, stroking up and down as he did so. 

“Hey Ral, why the FUCK is there a bottle of lube in between the couch cushions?”

“Well, in all my years of being an inventor, I’ve learned something. You always need to keep things hidden around in case an idea sparks in your head. Be it a notepad, a set of gears, or a bottle of anal lubricant.” 

The Orzhov lawyer sighed. “Just, put that in the bedroom when we’re done. I don’t want our houseguests to find that shit in our living room.” 

“Fine.” Ral started to ride Tomik’s dick, finally things were starting to go somewhere. He lowered himself to Tomik’s member, sliding right inside his ass. 

Tomik let out a stifled moan, a hand now covering his red face. 

Ral began to move his ass up and down, pounding his ass into the other’s member. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to hold back your pleasure”, the guildmage purred. “But honestly, I’d love to hear you scream.” He pinched Tomik’s cheek endearingly and quickened the pace. 

“Dammit Ral…” Tomik moaned. “Even when you’re bottoming you always find a way to be on top.” 

“Well, I can certainly change that if you desire.”

“Yes, please”, Tomik replied urgently. 

“Try to make me scream.”

With a burst of sexually-charged energy, Tomik aggressively flipped Ral over and began to kiss his neck, thrusting into him.” 

Ral let out a stifled moan. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

The guildmage simply smirked in reply, amused.

“Get on the wall.” 

“What.”

“I said get up against the wall”, there was an ornery grin on Tomik’s face. 

“Oh! So I can’t fuck you up against a wall because you might cum all over the new wallpaper, but you can do it to me right in the living room!?”

“The bedroom might have wallpaper, but I was planning on painting the living room cream anyways”, Tomik seductively whispered into Ral’s ear, completely oblivious to the fact he had just made an innuendo. He actually did plan to paint the living room. 

“Oh fuck yeah, talk dirty to me some more.”

Tomik began to ram into Ral’s great ass, thrusting faster and faster. As he got more into it, he put a hand on Ral’s shaft and started jerking him off, still thrusting. 

“Uhhn.”

“You moan like a little bitch”, Tomik whispered, nibbling on the guildmage’s earlobe. 

Ral let out a slightly louder moan and then he came- right into Tomik’s hand. 

“Shit-” he breathed. A few moments before he also came. Tomik came inside of the other a couple moments later. He held himself up against the wall for a moment, and then collapsed onto the couch. “In all honesty, Tomik. You really caught me off guard there.”

Tomik smirked and wiped the cum on a tissue from a nearby tissue box. “Yeah, I can be a little bitch sometimes.” He looked over at Ral and curled up into his arms, smirking. “But that’s only because I learn from the best.”

Ral stifled a laugh, pushing Tomik away a little, before changing his mind and pulling him back by his shirt collar and kissing him. “Did you now?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
